Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 3877450
Conventionally, there is known a powder treating apparatus (see patent literature 1) which executes a so-called composite treatment of causing a cylindrical rotor to rotate, of applying pressure and shear force to powders using an inner piece provided inwardly of the cylindrical rotor with the powders being pressed against the inner periphery surface of the cylindrical rotor, and of combining and growing another material on a surface of a specific material together.
As shown in FIG. 8, patent literature 1 discloses a powder treating apparatus 100 that has a cylindrical rotor 103 thereinside, and a casing 102 forming a treatment space 109 for treating powders 104. Compressive shear force is applied to the powders 104 from a pressing member 107 formed between a tray 106 and an inner piece 105 to thereby execute a composite treatment. Some of the combined powders 104 are ejected to the exterior of the cylindrical rotor 103 through a through-hole 120, and the ejected powders 104 are caused to flow back inside the cylindrical rotor 103 by blades 123, to thereby enable successive composite treatments.